Contemplation
by lolitayaoi
Summary: A little of everyone's thoughts when Tsuna is resting after a injury. Sequel of Realization -Complete- Disclamer: I don't own KHR


**A/N- Here is my sequel to **_**Realization**_**! People wanted one so I decided to listen to their demands! Be glad! And for where the injury happened; it was in the Millefore arc! **

**Here is my sequel! Sorry for any mistakes, I can't catch them all. *snorts at pokemon reference*\**

**You ****do**** need to read **_**Realization **_**in order to understand what is going on.**

* * *

That night after Tsuna was taken care of; everyone's all in their respective places, thinking. Why didn't they notice? When did it happen? _What_ happened? These thoughts and more clouded their minds, leaving them tossing and turning till the early hours of the morning.

Let's see what they're all thinking, shall we?

* * *

_God damnit! Why didn't I notice sooner! _Gokudera thinks, tossing and turning in his bed. _I could have done something! I could've helped him. I should've told Reborn off for not paying attention! _Irritated, he sits up and starts subconsciously growling.

_Yeah, that's what I should've done! I'm going to get up in the morning and go yell at Reborn for not taking care of Jyuudaime! I know he must've noticed! How could he not? The wound is huge! It should've been easily spotted! Damn it all!_

After ranting in his mind for a few minutes, he calms down and lies back down. Listening to Yamamoto shift, one last thought trails in before sleep over takes him.

_I should have . . . noticed . . . it. . . ._

* * *

Snore.

Yamamoto hears Gokudera fall asleep. _Wow. He sure fell asleep fast. Amazing, what with everything we just went through. _He turns and faces the wall and closes his eyes. On the backs of his eyelids all he sees is the steady drip of blood falling onto a cream colored carpet.

The two colors, red and white, clash together and one soaks into the other, staining it a light pink. The next drop falls; over and over, forcing the carpet and even deeper shade of pink.

His eyes open in a flash. He lays his arm over his eyes and sighs. _Why? I can't get the blood out of my head. It was all over his clothes! How could anybody not notice? _He bangs his arm against the wall.

_Why wasn't I awake? I could've- no, I would've noticed._

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Three bullets in rapid succession pierce through the training room wall. A quiet click of a clip sliding into place and another round of bullets tears through the wall.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Click! Click!

Reborn's arm hangs by his side, gun limp in his grasp. Rustling in his jacket proves fruitless; all the clips, recently emptied, lay on the floor surrounding him.

Leon crawls from his perch and slips down to his shoulder. He leans his head against  
Reborn's cheek in silent comfort. Reborn's hand comes upwards and pets Leon.

Dropping the gun to the floor, he stands there in contemplation. _The wound is a lot worse than I thought it was! Dame-Tsuna, what an idiot! He won't tell anyone about his stupid injury. Stupid._

He once again rifles through his jacket. A quiet sound of success is produced when a glock is revealed. Another check of his jacket produces a clip of sizable proportion. He slides it in place and the gun is tipped upward.

Pointing toward the wall, the room is once again filled with the stench of gun smoke and a subtle tinge of guilt.

* * *

_Idiot Sawada! He should know better! Hiding an injury doesn't help anybody. It slows down the entire group! _Lal paces inside her work room, sending everything every which way. A chair is tipped on its side, next to a matching table. Gun parts are scattered everywhere. A screw on the floor, the clip on the dresser, and a bolt sits the closet.

Lal growls and kicks a clip so it skids across the floor. It lands hard against a hand mirror, creating spider web designs across its surface.

She sighs and picks the hand mirror up. In the corner of the mirror she spots her pacifier. _Colonello . . . ._

Her grip tightens and she throws the mirror, cursing.

_Stupid men!_

* * *

A 25 year old Tsuna lets out a tired breath. He finally finished the paperwork due today and its only 11'o clock! What luck! He might be able to sleep tonight.

He wanders to his room, his shoes clicking soundlessly on the tile. Opening his door, he loosens his tie and steps through. A dim room greets him and he slides up to the bed. _It's been too long, bed, _he thinks, smoothing the covers, a relieved smile on his face. _I missed you._

He slips his tie off and unbuttons his orange dress shirt. Pulling it off, he folds it and sets it next to his bed. His pants come off next and are placed neatly next to the shirt. Looking into the full body mirror he turns in a circle, checking his body for any leftover prank from the afternoon. _Stupid Lambo! Now I need to buy more gelato!_

His eyes linger over his back for just a second. The scar is barely discernable from his back. The large X covers his small back, stretching from his shoulders to his hips. The skin is stretched from age and appears faint.

He quickly takes it in and continues his search. Deeming himself clean, he slips into his queen size bed and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N – Yeah, you see that! Tsuna doesn't have a reaction! It's just normal for it to be there so it only gets a small glance!**

**PRAISE FOR NONCHALANTS!**

***Ahem* Sorry about that. Anyway, that was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lal, and Tyl Tsuna's reactions! Hope you like. **

**I might do an 1827 **_**Contemplation**_** version with regular Hibari and Tsuna, and Tyl Hibari and Tsuna.**

**I just need to see if readers want to see it.**


End file.
